Pipol International Airport
Pipol International Airport is the 2nd largest airport on the island of Pipol serving the capital Pipol City. It handles most international and intercontinental flights from the island. The airport was built to replace the aging Rossville Airport. It is a hub for the largest carrier, Pilvinge. The airport is located on 1 Ocean Lane. 922 Pipol City on the artificial island of Airport Island, Pipol. Facilities Terminal 1 - Domestic The domestic terminal has 5 jetways and 3 stands for turboprop aircraft. The terminal can cater for aircraft as large as the B757 and as small as the ATR 42. Options are being exercised about creating 3 more stands for turboprop aircraft. The terminal has large windows to minimize costs and energy used on artificial lighting. The boarding for jet aircraft is found on the second floor and the boarding for turboprop aircraft is found in an adjacent building at ground level where there are also bus gates. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 has 9 stands adjacent to the terminal and 6 remote stands. It can cater for aircraft as large as the B777 and serves all European flights. The terminal has 2 floors, the second floor is used as a boarding area and has shops, cafè's, restaurants more. The first floor has the lower level gates, atax-free store, passport control/immigration and bus gates for remote stands. Terminal 3 All intercontinental flights are handled from Terminal 3. It is the only terminal able to handle the Boeing 747-400 and larger. It is only used by Pilvinge and only serves widebodies. It has 13 stands adjacent to the terminal and 2 remote stands that can fit two 747's. The terminal is T-shaped to use the space within the airport as efficiently as possible. Airlines & Destinations The airport is mostly dominated by Pilvinge, as very few airlines do serve the airport. The airport has flights to all 6 inhabited continents. Scheduled a: Icelandair's flights are routed Keflavik-Pipol-''(Connecting city in Pipol)''-Keflavik Charter Pilvinge Asia: Pilvinge/Pilvinge Asia only operates the Pipol-Taipei route out of Pipol Airport on a 747-400. The rest of the flights require an aircraft change in Taipei where passengers then board a 777-200 operated by Pilvinge Asia. Also flights flights between Pipol to Seoul and Sydney make a stop in Taipei but are not marketed as Pilvinge Asia. Congestion ProblemsCategory:AirportsCategory:TravelCategory:Pipol CityCategory:Holiday In late 2014 Pipol International was suffering a huge amount of delays, with every 2/3 planes delayed nearly an hour. Pilvinge, the only major operator at the airport, moved all it's Caribbean/South America flights to the newly refurbished Rossville Airport. The only South America flights that stay are the flights to Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago because of the codeshare with Caribbean Airlines and the flights to Buenos Aires because of the stopover in Miami. After all flights were successfully moved in December 2014 the airport has been running with 58% extra capacity. Pilvinge started 20 new short-haul routes to fill 30% of this extra capacity and so that 150 people wouldn't lose their job's because of the lighter traffic. Luggage Sorting System 2015-01-25_15.20.21.png 2015-01-25_15.20.14.png 2015-01-25_15.20.04.png 2015-01-25_15.19.53.png Pipol Airport Houses one of the most technologically advanced luggage sorting systems in the world, People travelling to, from or trough the airport only have a 2% chance of their luggage being misplaced.The system is provided by Redstone Inc.